Am i enough?
by Cuteyuricouples
Summary: mio and ritsu began dating but a peice of mios past comes back to toment her. will ritsu be able to protect mio? will there love last?


Hi there! thanks for stopping by to read my first story! its a k-on yuri between ritsu and mio (shocker right XD) but there will be some drama with a peice of mios past but imma try to make it alot about there love. the story will be described through both of their points of veiw. this story is not gunna be short so please bear with me on that. also it will start of innocent but it will eventually have a love scene so if you arent atleast 18 or dont like yuri sorry but imma have to ask you to leave. i unfortunatly dont own anything k-on. i have no real rights to this CURSE YOU KAKIFLY! but yea i hope you enjoy and please leave comments i will be more then happy to explain anything, take any kind of criticism, or even take some ideas. if you want in on the story ill be more then happy to work with you. anyway ive kept you to long please enjoy! :)

chapter 1: mios breaking point

the room had an eerie silence looming inside when mio opened the clubroom windows let in only small glimpses of light for the sky itself had been covered in ragged charcoal colored clouds. mio flicked on the lights and the sudden flash made her slightly darkness was all to fimiliar to mio lately. she spent most of her time locked in her room with the light off, drowning underneath all the blankets and secrets she hid under. she dragged herself over to her desk, dropped elizabeth and her bag on the floor beside her and plopped harshly into her chair. she folded her arms and buried her face within them. tears threatened to spill from her eyes but with a sharp hiss inward of air she forced them to remain locked inside. a sorrow drenched sigh escaped mios heart and seemed to echo the room for a moment. '' are you okay?'' a soft comforting voice filled the dreary room. mio lifted her head in panic not becuase the voice was so sudden but because of who it belonged to...ritsu. she turned slightly to the right to see ritsu standing besides her. their eyes locked in place. mio saw ritsus loving, bold, strong, comforing eyes while ritsu started into mios cold, hurt, figiting, tear glazed stare. "mio?'' ritsu lifted her hand and placed it on mios shoulder. mio flinched at her warm touch. her heart began to race surely it was even skipping beats. she could feel her head becoming as hot and heavy as her heart had been lately. her cheecks, eyes and ears flashed red as tears began to trickle down her face. ritsu withdrew her hand "im sorry did i hurt you." puzzled ritsu then stared at her hand. "no y-you didnt" mio could only muster enough strength to force these few words through her burning throat. her words quickly became gasps for air as she crfied hysterically. mio dropped out of her chair on to the cold floor and drew her whole body towards her chest into a ball. she held herself tightly trying to calm down as she shuttered violently unable to hold it back anymore. ritsu sat next to mio on the floor and hugged onto her. ritsu pulled close to mios ear, mio sobs were silenced as soon as ritsus warm breath coated and soothed her throbbing ear. she smiled against her ear and whispered "whatever it is itll be okay because im here now.'' a whipering exhale escaped mio thoart. mio turned her head and her swollen eyes locked in place with ritsu eyes that had this reassuring glow in them. mios lip began to quiver as she thought of the one thing she wanted to say to ritsu. the one thing that had been eating her alive for along time. mio lips parted slightly as she began to hoarsely speak but suddenly her lips were met by ritsus. mio eyes opened wide as she tried to peice together what just happened. ristu piulled away from there light kiss and blushed lightly."sorry i couldnt help myself" she rubbed the back of her head and awkwardly looked down. mio found that she no longer felt the heavy anguish she has held on to. she felt safe warm and happy. mio looked at ritsu and smile lightly. ritsu returned her smile with a grin that stretched from ear to ear. "mio im so glad you didnt reject that kiss cuz i" ritsu looked mio in the face and held her hand against her bright red cheek. "well mio im in love with you.'' mios head went blank she swore her heart stopped. before mio could react to her best friends confession ritsu dipped her head back down and hungerly kiss mio again. ritsu lightly pushed mio onto the floor and she layed on top of her as there kiss became more passionate. then mio felt ritsu tongue up against her lips and she pulled her head away from ritsu. ritsu got off of mio and sat next to her. "sorry i took it too far..." mio smiled innocently at ritsu "no im sorry i dont wanna rush into anything.."ritsu pulled mio next to her and mio leaned her head on ritsus chest. "no i dont wanna push you into anything especially since i didnt even wait to hear if you like me back.." ritsu awkwardly chuckled. mio softly mumbled against ritsu chest "i love you too ritsu" ritsu embraced mio and kissed the top of her head. "now can you tell me whats upsetting you?" ritsu ran her hand through mios soft raven colored hair. "n-nothing anymore" mio shyly whispered as a smile slowly crept across her face. mio and ritsu stayed stayed on the floor holding eachother, too embarrassed to look eachother in the face but smiling. then they noticed it was dark outside and decided to head home. ritsu held mios hand as the merrily strolled out of the school building. "so" mio turned to face ritsu but her eyes were glued to there laced fingers" you are my girlfriend now right?" ritsu lightly blushed hearing mio call ritsu her girlfriend. "guess so" ritsu looked down at their hands. mio suddenly stopped walking and ritsu who didnt noticed was slightly jerked backwards. "what happened?" mio confused looked at ritsu with a serious face. "why didnt the others show up today" ritsu stares at mio quietly and then bursts into laughter. "wow mio that took you forever to realize" ritsu couldnt stop lauging at her. mio snatches her hand away and crosses her arms "just awnser the question ritsu!" ritsu ignores her and continues to loudly laugh down the echoing streets. mio smacks ritsu in the back of the head. "stop laughing at me!" she screams at ritsu while looking down in embarassment. "sorry but that took you forever to get" she vigorously rubs the swollen spot on the back of her head. "i asked them not to come to the club room so i could talk to you" ritsu leans in really close to mios face. "talk to me about what?" mio shyly says as she pulls away from ritsu. ritsu grins "so i could confess" mio pants lightly and her cheecks are dyed red. ritsu seeing the perfect chance to see her mio embarassed screams down the winding streets "i love you mio!" mio smacks ritsu in the head again. "stop it" she huffs and turns her back to ritsu. "hehe sorry but i do" ritsu closes her eyes and gives mio a huge smile. when she opens them mio grabs ritsu hand and tugs her forward down the street towards home. ritsu giggling lightly looks up to mio. "mio i said i loved you" ritsu jerks her hand roughly and pouts. "i-i..." mio looks down at there hands again. ritsu looks at the street ahead and suddenly feels mios lips against her cheek. ritsu flashes red and mio smirks "love you too ritsu"

end of chapter one

i hope you guys enjoyed this. i know there wasnt much going on but this is just the opening. next chapter will be out soon and it will be through ritsu point of veiw and i will explain what mio was so upset about in this chapter. hope you will continue to read and please message me anything you have to say. okay so i hope to see you guys next chapter. thank you


End file.
